1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for limiting a voltage between a first clamping point and a second clamping point comprising a first series arm and a second series arm, wherein the two series arms have an operating voltage applied between them, an electronic component for connecting and amplifying an electrical voltage, the component being arranged between the series arms, having an input to which a first reference voltage is connected and an output connected by a second resistor to an input of another electronic component for connecting and amplifying an electrical voltage, wherein the another electronic component is arranged between the series arms such that a current can flow from the first series arm via the clamping points, the another electronic component and by a first resistor to the second series arm when the clamping points have a load resistor arranged between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, circuit arrangements, such as a current source or voltage source for producing an output voltage between clamping points, are known.
A drawback of the conventional circuit arrangement, however, is that when no load is arranged between the clamping points or, for example, a wire fracture occurs in the line that interconnects the load between the clamping points, or the load resistor assumes a high-resistance state, an idle voltage can assume inadmissibly high values.